Attendence Required
by FalTen
Summary: Rating for later chaps. What happens when a bunch of anime charries are invited to a Halloween party they MUST attend? Come on! Just one review? Please?
1. GW and the Beginning of the Chaos

Anime X-Over Halloween Party  
  
DISCLAIMER!!!! I DO NOT own any anime that is used in this fic. I have some episodes of most of them but don't own the rights. Poor me. Please don't sue me!!!! (you wouldn't get much anyways)  
  
Usagi is not a ditz in this fic except on occasion. All the characters are in the same world/dimension.  
  
(blah) my thoughts, notes, etc. {blah} Himi-chan's thoughts, notes, etc. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A week before Halloween a variety of people got invitations to attend a costume party on All Hallow's Eve. There was a catch though. They MUST attend the party or something bad would happen to the things they loved most. And MUST wear a costume. Our story starts the night before the party...  
  
*GW Guys*  
  
"What have I done to deserve this?!" A young man of Chinese origin cried to the gods above. ''This is probably all Maxwell's fault!" Guess who this is.  
  
"Contrary to what you think ,Chang, I didn't send them. So don't even put this on me," said a young man with a smirk on his face and a chestnut- colored braid reaching his butt . (Mmmmm.... And what a cute butt it is too.....) {Iie! Bad Ice-Chan! Get back to the story!} (*grumblegrumble* Fine. Meanie!) "I was planning on going out and pulling pranks on people. Not go to some costume party. Though maybe Usa-chan will be there." With that he walked out to go call a friend to talk about their costumes, leaving a stunned Chinese youth behind.  
  
"Did he actually call me by my name?"  
  
"Wufei, I really don't think Duo sent out the invitations. He doesn't know enough of our native languages to have sent them." Came the serene voice of a platinum-haired youth.  
  
(The invitations were in the person's native language. I wouldn't know enough either but I'm the author so I don't have to.) {Baka...} [ * Baka- sama pops up* Did someone call me?] ({ No, Baka-sama, go back to reading your manga.}) [OK then. *pops out*]  
  
"So what are you going as, Quatre?" Asked a guy with a unibang and green eyes. (HE SPOKE?! Oh, my Goddess! [pun intended])  
  
"You'll just have to wait now won't you, Trowa?" Quatre said.  
  
"I thought we all agreed it would be a surprise?" Came the monotone voice of none other than Heero Yuy.  
  
"Fine," chorused the three other boys.  
  
*In Duo's room*  
  
"All right. I have the temporary hair die for you. Do you have mine? Good. And you're sure the stuff you're giving me is temporary? Great. I got the clothes, you should have the ones I sent you. Pray to Shinigami or Suzaku, who ever, that this works. Ja. See you there," with that Duo hung up the phone. "This is gonna be great!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
Who was Duo on the phone with? Who else is invited? Find out next time.  
  
Himi-chan: That was way too short, Ice-chan.  
  
Ice-chan: I know but I couldn't do too much without giving stuff away.  
  
Himi-chan: Fine, fine. 


	2. SM,FY, & Quit stealing lines!

Like I said last time, I OWN NOTHING! Except for some manga and my targets from the shooting range I went to with FFA. I didn't doo too badly for my first time shooting a real gun.  
  
(blah) my input {blah}Himi-chan's input [blah] Baka-sama's input ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
*SM girls*  
  
"Oooh. If I find whoever sent these invitations I'm gonna hurt them!" Cried a silver haired, odango-headed girl.  
  
(Eeep!) {*snickers*} (You sent them too, you know.) {Eeep.}  
  
"They invited MAMO-BAKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
({ She's really gonna hurt us.})  
  
"Ne, Usagi-chan. We know that you don't love him and all but let's just try to ignore him at the party." Said a blue haired girl.  
  
Yeah, if he bugs us we can just kick his bakayaro ass to the Rukbat system all the way to the Red Star."*1* Came a reply from the firey priestess.  
  
"Yeah!" Chorused a blonde and a brunette.  
  
"Ok. Now enough of the depression session. Let's talk costumes," said the blonde with the red bow.  
  
"Hai. Alright, Minako-chan, you go first," said Usagi.  
  
"Ok. Well, I was thinking," (OMG! She's thinking. JK Mina-chan),"of getting a long black wig, a black dress, fishnet stockings, and just going Goth for the night." (I know, I know. Soooo not original but I couldn't think of anything else.) {Mina-chan, Goth? Now that's an interesting picture.}  
  
"Sugoi! Usa-chan and I were gonna steal some of Duo-chan's clothes and dress like him," said Rei.  
  
"Hai. We're gonna use the Lunar pen for our hair. 'Cause no way am I chopping mine off or dying it!" Usagi said .  
  
"What about you, Mako-chan?" Ami asked .  
  
"Uhm... I'm not sure yet..." mumbled Makoto.  
  
"But the party's tomorrow!" exclaimed the girls.  
  
"I know. But, if all else fails I could wear an old prom dress, put on some make up, and go as a prom queen from Hell." *2*  
  
"That sounds good. Just do that. What about you Ami-chan? You've been real quiet tonight," asked Minako.  
  
Ami got a mysterious smile and told them they'd just have to wait until tomorrow and went back to her book. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*FY people*  
  
"What are you going as Tasuki?" Mi-baka- err I mean Miaka asked.  
  
"Kouji an' I are goin' as each other. We didn' feel like doin' anythin' tha' was too hard." Answered the red-headed seishi while playing with his tessen.  
  
"Well, I'm going as Princess Leia from Star Wars." Miaka said.  
  
"Oi, 'Chiri! What are you going as?" Tasuki asked.  
  
"Well, no da. I was gonna use my magic and go as Trowa from Gundam Wing. His bangs are funny, no da."  
  
(Look who's talking peacock bangs. I got this from a fic but I forgot who wrote it. ^_^; ) {Baka} [Yes?] ({Not you}) [Oh, ok then. Ja ne.]  
  
"Oookaaay... Tama-baka didn't get an invite so we don' havta ask him."  
  
"Well, I wouldn't waste my money on a costume anyways. So there," Tamahomo (-- this isn't a mistake) took the mature way out and blew a raspberry at Tasuki. Tasuki then retaliated with a punch and it degenerated from there.  
  
"Well, I shall be attending the party in guise of a post-secondary education student." One guess who this is.  
  
"Huh?!" Was asked by every person.  
  
"Chiriko means he's going as a normal college student," the bass voice of Mitsukake supplied for everyone.  
  
A collective "Oh" was heard.  
  
"So, Mits. Who ya goin' as?"  
  
"As a hobo. I found some old clothes and a wig."  
  
"Hey, Nuriko, what are you dressing up as?"  
  
"Sore wa himitsu desu!"  
  
*Xelloss pops in*  
  
"Excuse me but that is my line." ||^_^||  
  
"Who says? David Moo?" (I've never heard his voice but I heard it's REALLY bad.)  
  
*Nuriko's bracelets turn to gauntlets*  
  
"Sore wa himitsu desu, omae o korosu, no da."  
  
[Hey that's my line! *4*]  
  
*Heero pops up*  
  
*Nuriko has a gun to his head, gets hit by Chichiri's Chichiri stick, and thwapped upside the head by a pink fan.* *3*  
  
Hee-chan, Chiri, and Xelloss,"DO NOT STEAL OUR LINES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Alright, alright, ALRIGHT! Just leave me alone."  
  
"Oi! What about Hotohori?"  
  
"I'm not going. I'm much too beautiful to be seen ay such a gathering."  
  
"Suit yourself." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ *1* This is a Dragonriders of Pern cameo type thing. We were talking about it at lunch and just had to put it in here. Rukbat is a few galaxies away and the Red Star is a desolate planet devoid of life.  
  
*2* For Halloween one year my mom's work did Prom Queens from Hell as their theme. It was really freaky Especially since my mom works in a doctors office.  
  
*3* I have a pic of Xelloss in drag with a pink fan that I was looking at.  
  
*4* Baka-sama says this to her sister in a monotone and April thinks it's freky as Hell.  
  
Poor Hotohori. The Invite said MUST attend. Wonder what'll happen to the things he loves most? =) And please don't flame me for teasing Nuri-chan. It was all in good fun. And more Mamo-baka and some Relena-baka bashing.  
  
Himi-chan: Ice-chan? Why is it that each group seems to have one person who's hiding what they're going as?  
  
That is a good question, Himi-chan. And the answer is..... SORE WA HIMITSU DESU!!!!!! *runs away before being attacked by anyone.*s  
  
Baka-sama: Why don't I ever get to say anything?  
  
Uhmmm...... SorewahimitsudesuBaka-sama! Gottarunnow! Ja! *flees from angry mob of friends and characters* 


	3. Help!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and if you sue all you'll get is my drunk brother.  
  
Also, for the ONE review I got, thanks and sorry that this is confusing you. So far it has been Fushigi Yuugi, Sailor Moon, and Gundam Wing. With just a lil bit o' Slayers. Not sure what else will be in here yet. Thanks for the review.  
  
I know more anime than what's listed but I just couldn't make them work. That's why there's only 3 anime groups. But, there may be cameos or just the occasional character like Xelloss in the last chap. And, as you should all know by now, I suck at writing. Therefore, I could give a Kami damned rat's ass if you flamed me. Though if you flame me that just means more heat for me and more fire to roast my marshmallows. I actually WANT flames. Anything to know that someone is reading this.  
  
(blah) my input {blah}Himi-chan's input [blah] Baka-sama's input  
  
COSTUMES Usagi- Duo Rei- Duo Minako- Gothic Princess ( I changed it a bit. She's a Goth princess rather than just plain Goth.) Makoto- Shinimegami. ( Yes, I changed hers too. But I had to get permission from Hota-chan to do it.) Ami- Unknown Tasuki- Kouji Kouji- Tasuki Chichiri- Trowa Chiriko- Normal college student Mitsukake- a Bum Miaka- Princess Leia (what else would she do? She has the hair for it.) Nuriko- Unknown Heero- To be decided Duo- Unknown Trowa- Just in B.D.U.s (army fatigues) {Camoflague} [No! It's plaid on acid! Get it right!] Quatre- TBD Wufei- Formal Chinese outfit  
  
([{ Just to say. If you've seen Mits before he joined the Suzaku group that's what his costume looks like.}])  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
